Ain't It Funny?
by Run Korrigan Run
Summary: Julian Sparks and Harvey King have been the best of friends since the age of five. Harvey's mother leaves before his tenth birthday, and it is just the beginning of the changes that are about to come between them.


_**A/N: **Hello, everyone! This is my Fanfiction debut and I'm kind of nervous. I must admit that I don't particularly like the show Glee, but I absolutely love the characters of Kurt and Blaine. Darren Criss and Chris Colfer are personal heroes of mine, both for what they've done through Glee and otherwise. That being said, I must make it clear that this an AU story; their names will be changed, their circumstances altered, and some personality traits will be different. They are at their core, however, based off of Kurt and Blaine, and I don't think of them as OCs. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't It Funny?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Harvey was not going to like school.<p>

"You'll like it," his mother told him that morning while packing away a sandwich into his shiny new lunchbox. She smiled reassuringly at him as she bent to kiss his head, simultaneously smoothing an unruly curl from his eyes. "Your teacher is very nice, and there will be other little boys and girls for you to play with."

"What if they don't like me?"

"They will, sweetheart."

But the bus driver was a mean-looking lady and the step was very high, and he did not want to let go of his father's warm hand. But he wanted to be brave and so he did, waving goodbye as the doors closed. Feeling proud of himself, he looked for a place to sit, and realized that a few other kids were staring at him.

He fidgeted uncomfortably. They all looked like they already had a friend to sit with, and some of them were so much bigger than him! He looked to the scary woman and started to ask for help, but she interrupted him. "Hurry up and find a seat, Moptop." She kind of sounded mad.

Harvey scurried away and obediently plunked himself down. He didn't want to make anyone mad! He wanted to be good! The seat almost immediately lurched forward as the bus started to move, and he was nearly tossed right out. Embarrassed, he straightened up and tried to act as though nothing had happened. Conversation buzzed around him, and something smelled sour. He saw his father out the window getting smaller and smaller, and wished he hadn't been brave.

He was not going to like school.

The bus kept stopping and starting again, and more and more kids came on every time. He hoped someone would come sit with him so he could have a friend, too. That would make him feel better, right?

No one did.

Until, that is, a boy with _very_ blue eyes and freckles hopped up beside him without even asking and grinned at him like a cartoon character. "Hi!"

Harvey gaped.

The boy was even smaller than him, probably the smallest on the bus, but he didn't look scared or like he missed his parents at all. His hair was brown and looked nice and soft, and he wore grown-up clothes, even a silly green-striped tie that he must have borrowed from his daddy. His lunchbox had dinosaurs on it, too, and Harvey quickly decided that he would like him. "Hi," he said back shyly.

"My name's Julian," chirped his tiny new friend. "But my mommy says that's really long and calls me Jay. What's your name?"

"Harvey..." he answered. He scrutinized him carefully, doubtful that he was the same age as him. "You're small."

Jay crossed his arms and fluffed himself up like one of those birds at the zoo with the pretty tails, and Harvey realized he probably hurt his feelings. "I'll be big someday," he insisted. "When I'm older. I'm only five now."

"Me too!" Harvey blurted excitedly, a little bit louder than he meant to. He stuck out his chin proudly. "My birthday's on Valentine's Day."

Jay set his petite hands on either side of his legs and swung his feet under the chair. "My birthday's not special," he said a little sadly, glancing out the window. Another stop. More unfamiliar faces piled on.

Harvey frowned. He was just making Jay sad. He scooted a little closer, accidentally bumping his hand against his friend's. Startled slightly by the different texture, he glanced down, and noticed another strange thing about his companion. "Why don't your shoes match?"

"What?" Jay quickly looked back at him with a confused look, then down at his feet. Sure enough, his left shoe was green – like his tie, Harvey realized – and the other was orange, both Converse with neat little bows tied into the laces. "Oh!" he giggled, wriggling in his seat. "I like the colors. My daddy says I should match them, but I sneaked."

Harvey liked the colors, too, but he frowned a little. Sneaking was bad. "That's naughty."

Jay's narrow little shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. "Mommy doesn't mind," he offered informatively. "She says it's 'unique.'"

"What does that mean?" Harvey breathed, fascinated by all the new things the little boy next to him seemed to know. He had completely forgotten about the scary woman at the front of the bus and watching his father waving at him as they drove away.

"It means different," answered Jay in a solemn voice, nodding his head importantly.

"Oh..." Jay didn't seem that different to Harvey. In fact, he seemed very nice and smart, even though he might've been a little bad. He let go of his Power Rangers lunchbox for the first time since he'd come on the bus and tugged gently on the blue-eyed boy's sleeve. He could see the school getting closer outside, and he didn't want to be left alone again. "Jay?"

"Uh huh?"

Harvey gulped and tried not to be shy. "Will you be my friend?"

Before Harvey could even think about trying to squirm away, Jay had swallowed him up in a hug. "Yeah!" he said brightly. "I'll even be your _best_ friend!"

Just then, the bus came to a stop. Jay leaped up and grabbed Harvey's hand, pulling him along.

Maybe he would like school after all.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! If it wasn't quite clear, Harvey = Blaine and Jay = Kurt. Reviews and constructive criticisms are very much appreciated!_


End file.
